The present invention relates, in general to frameworks, and more particularly to a base beam for use in realization of a horizontal and vertical, rod-like framework for clamped attachment of workpieces to be measured.
Conventional clamping systems for attachment of workpieces in the measuring technique typically utilize in addition to base plates primarily precision-bored beams which are used for realizing a basic vertical and horizontal framework and oftentimes are of great length. These precision-bored beams are formed with a continuous raster of bores. These bores as well as the spacing between the bores are manufactured at high precision so that the overall costs of such precision-bored beams are substantial.
The provision for such expensive precision-bored beams with the plurality of precision bores, however, is frequently not required, in particular in situations where a user has a need for precision bores only at the ends or in the center of the precision-bored beams. In these situations, the provision of the other precision bores is redundant.